obsessed
by iamuljjang
Summary: Sakura has a lovechild and Sasuke is grouchy because he's not the daddy. SasuSaku.


**obsessed  
****by iamuljjang**

"Naruto, BonBon is hungry! When was the last time you fed him?!" asked an angry Sakura. She turned her head towards Naruto, green eyes flaring. Naruto shifted his body slightly and scratched the back of his head, grinning nervously.

"Ehe... This morning." He said.

"WHAT?!" She roared, a vein popping in her broad forehead. "Do you know what time is it NOW?!"

The blonde-haired boy took a few steps back and put his hands in front of them, shaking back and forth in a 'no' movement. "Don't worry! He'll be fine! In fact, I'll go feed him right now, Sakura-chan! Baby carrots are his favorite!"

"Aww, poor BonBon." She cooed, cradling their object of affection in her arms. "He must be starving right now, thanks to a certain stupid daddy."

"Hey!"

Far from the two, sitting under the shade of a huge, green tree, sat a grouchy (Sasuke: "I am _not _grouchy") Sasuke. His onyx eyes glared at his two best friends, his arms crossed.

Ever since they made that _thing_ at Build-A-Bear, it's been "BonBon this" and "BonBon that" nonstop. For Pete's sake, it's just a stuffed bunny eating carrots! It doesn't need any food! It's not living!

God.

He just wanted to rip its head and shake out all the cotton inside its body.

What irritated him even more is how Sakura and Naruto treat it as. As... As if that thing was _real_. As if it's their baby (Sasuke: or as Naruto calls it, "their lovechild" -shudders-), and their its parents. As if they're a family. As if they're married.

Sasuke gagged.

No.

That will never happen.

He nodded his head, accepting his belief (Sasuke: "No, it's _fact_"). Besides, Naruto is gay. Gays don't become straight!

But still... it was so sickening to see them fawning over it!

The pink-haired girl sensed someone watching her. She turned to see Sasuke glaring at her, Naruto, and BonBon.

Well, it wasn't quite like his normal glares. More like... sulking? Pouting? Or... jealousy?

Hah. Sasuke jealous.

She laughed at herself for thinking such a thought. The boy is too proud to ever admit to being jealous. Hmm... Pride must run in the family.

Wait!

Maybe he just wants to play with BonBon too! (Sakura: "Because Sasuke-kun LOVES plushies!")

She stood up and run towards him, smiling. She crouched and slapped her hands on her knees, her head leveling with his head. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you want to play with BonBon too? You can be his uncle!"

Sasuke twitched.

No way will he be a part of _that_.

He snapped, "No."

Sakura frowned and shrugged. "Oh. Well, if you ever want to, you're more than welcome to!"

She ran back towards Naruto who was brushing BonBon's fur, making it softer and furrier. Sasuke groaned.

They're supposed to be high school seniors.

* * *

_ring  
__ring  
__ring--_

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun! It's Sakura. Um, I have a job interview in an hour, and Naruto has karate class at the same time too. And... um... I was wondering... do you mind watching BonBon for a bit?"

"What?"

"Please! It'll only be for an hour! BonBon is only a couple of days old! There's no way he can take care of himself at that age!"

"..."

"Besides, you're the only person I trust to watch him, Sasuke-kun! So please! For me?"

"... Fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much! I'll come by in a few minutes to drop him off, 'kay? I owe you!"

"Hn."

_beep  
__beep  
__beep--_

Sasuke stared at the cell phone in his hand.

What did he got himself into?

* * *

_knock  
__knock_

"Sasuke-kuuun! It's me!" called Sakura from behind the closed door. The raven-haired teenager went across the room and opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his pink-hair friend (Naruto: "-cough- LOVEEEEEEEEEER -cough-") with the stuffed bunny in her arms and a light-brown messenger bag swung over her shoulders. He stepped aside as she walked in and placed the bag on the floor beside a black leather coach and carefully placed BonBon in Sasuke's unwilling arms.

"Inside the bag is everything you need to take care of BonBon. I'll come back quickly once the interview is over. Please take good care of him Sasuke-kun! Thanks, by the way!" Her red lips widen and she pressed them against his right cheek. "You're the best! Wish me luck on this interview!"

She waved and walked away, yet Sasuke was still unresponsive. Frozen to the spot, he felt heat rushing to the cheek where she kissed. It was tingly, red, and very, very warm.

* * *

The teenage boy sighed and ran a hand through his silky, black hair. Boy, did he hate taking care of kids, let alone a stuffed one, but thankfully, this one isn't real. He looked down at the stuffed bunny in his arms. It was white and had big, glossy black eyes. It wore a red t-shirt and a blue mini-skirt.

Damn bunny.

He glared at it. Intensely.

If the poor bunny was _real_, he would've died under Sasuke's death glare!

_But without it, Sakura-chan wouldn't have kissed youuu_, sang his inner self.

Sasuke retorted, _Shut up. _

_Just telling the truth_, replied cheerful Inner Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head from the conversation with himself, plopped down on the coach, placed the plushie next to him, and turned on the TV with the remote control. Sakura's words echoed in the back of his mind.

_"Please take good care of BonBon!" _

He grabbed a nearby blanket and tucked the bunny's body inside its soft, warm fabric.

There. Now it's all warm.

He snuggled back on the coach, relaxed.

Wait.

What if BonBon's thirsty?

Reaching for the brown bag on the wooden floor nearby his feet, he pulled out a baby bottle with no liquid inside and gave the bunny a couple of gulps of invisible milk.

This is going to be a long hour and a half.

Ugh.

* * *

_knock  
__knock,  
__knock  
__knock_

The door flew upon and slammed against the wall. A flash of pink ran through the room, crying out, "Sasuke-kun! BonBon!"

"Sakura."

Her eyes met a Sasuke donning an apron with BonBon sitting on a high chair near a table, a white bib tied around his neck. A placemat, a spoon, a fork, and an empty bowl was laid before the loved plushie. Sakura smiled at the sight and hugged Sasuke around the waist, laying her head against his chest.

"You're the best babysitter ever! BonBon really loves you!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Wow, wait 'til I tell Naruto this! Daddy will be SO proud, just like Mommy is right now!"

The hair on the back of his neck stood up at this comment.

* * *

_beep  
__beep,  
__beep  
__beep_

Sakura yawned and slammed her hand against the top of the noisy alarm clock, silencing it. She stretched, jumped off her bed, and shoved her feet in a pair of snuggly bunny slippers. The teenage girl walked towards her bedroom door, her hair a mess, her eyes half-opened. Suddenly, she felt her feet hitting something.

Looking down at the ground, she saw a light-grey stuffed cat in a cardboard box. It was wearing a blue shirt with a white and red fan on the back and blue shorts.

* * *

_fin._

_A/N Totally based on me and one of my (girl) friends made a bunny at Build-A-Bear a week ago. And I'm a high school senior. And I showed it off to my work place and school. I am _SO_ cool. We are such dorks over it. Total serious business, to be honest :D Just like how Naruto and Sakura acts over BonBon. _


End file.
